


Wenn Worte alles sind, was bleibt

by Raen_Fay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Captain John Watson, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raen_Fay/pseuds/Raen_Fay
Summary: Es fängt alles an mit einer überraschenden Begegnung im August 2006. Einige Jahre später ist John auf einem Auslandseinsatz und schreibt Briefe an Sherlock.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Auch auf [Englisch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857862/chapters/62825593) zu lesen.

_August 2006_  
Nervös schaute John sich um. Mittlerweile war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es eine so gute Idee war, noch am Tag seiner Rückkehr auszugehen. Aber er hatte sich entschieden die Zeit, die er in London war, zu nutzen. Er hoffte jemanden kennen zu lernen, mit dem er zumindest ein paar schöne Wochen verbringen konnte, bevor es für ihn wieder zurück gehen würde.  
Er wurde immer unruhiger und verfluchte sich immer mehr für seine überstürzte Entscheidung. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und floh in eine Seitengasse. Erschöpft lehnte er sich an die Wand hinter sich und bemühte sich seine Atmung wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Langsam verblasste der Lärm um ihn herum, bis vollkommen unvermittelt eine dunkle Gestalt zu ihm in die Gasse hutscht und an ihm vorbeirannte. Kurz darauf folgte eine weitere Gestalt, die allem Anschein nach hinter der ersten Gestalt herrannte.  
Ein dunkler Mantel bauschte sich hinter der zweiten Gestalt und John konnte nur überrascht dabei zu schauen, wie der Abstand zur ersten Gestalt immer kleiner wurde, bis er schließlich vollkommen überwunden war und beide Gestalten miteinander ringend zu Boden stürzten. Von einem auf den anderen Moment schärften sich Johns Sinne. Es galt in kürzester Zeit abzuschätzen, was Sache war und welcher der Gestalten er helfen müsste.  
Innerhalb von Bruchteilen hatte er entschieden, die Gestalt mit dem Mantel zu unterstützen. Beherzt griff er nach dem Kragen der anderen Gestalt und riss sie von dem Mantelträger fort. Mit einer flinken Bewegung drehte er einen Armen auf den Rücken und stieß die Person, welche er mittlerweile als männlich identifiziert hatte auf den Boden. Er hörte Sirenen und weitere Schritte in die Gasse stürmen. „Sherlock?“, rief eine Männerstimme. Als Antwort kam nur ein Stöhnen. Scheinbar war Johns Eingreifen sehr hilfreich gewesen. Mit einem Blick über die Schulter erkannte er, dass sich der Mantelträger, Sherlock scheinbar, mit vor Schmerz verzogenen Gesicht wandte.  
„Wer sind sie?“, fragte der Mann verwundert, der noch einige Augenblicke zuvor nach Sherlock gerufen hatte und jetzt neben ihm zum Stehen kam.  
„John Watson“, erwiderte John. Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Mannes bleib weiterhin fragend. „Ich habe nur geholfen. Vielleicht könnten Sie mir jetzt diesen Mann hier abnehmen, was auch immer er gemacht haben mag. Ihr Kollege braucht Hilfe, er wurde wohl verletzt, ich kann mir das mal anschauen, aber nicht mit dem hier in der Hand“, erwiderte John und hielt den Mann vor ihm eisern fest, obwohl dieser sich sehr gegen John wehrte.  
„Das ist nicht mein Kollege, er hilft uns nur. Aber wenn Sie mal nach ihm schauen könnten und ähm… danke“, meinte der Mann und nahm Handschellen hervor. Mittlerweile wimmelte es in der Gasse von Polizisten und obwohl scheinbar jemand Sherlock geholfen hatte, sich aufzusetzen und an eine Hauswand zu lehnen, so saß dieser doch jetzt allein da.  
„Entschuldigung. Guten Abend. Sherlock, richtig? Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?“, fragte John, als er sich zu dem Mantelträger herunterbeugte. Ein abschätzender Blick traf John. Als der andere seinen Kopf leicht schief legte und somit zu ließ, dass mehr Licht auf seine Gestalt fiel, konnte John zum ersten Mal das Gesicht des anderen sehen. Dunkle Locken, hohe Wangenknochen, helle Augen. Ein junger Mann, gerade erst das erwachsenen Alter erreicht. Man konnte noch sehr gut die letzten kindlich weichen Züge im Gesicht des anderen erkennen.  
Nur sehr widerwillig gab der andere schließlich Johns Frage nach und streckte seinen rechten Arm von sich. John merkte die ganze Zeit über den analytischen, abschätzenden Blick auf sich ruhen, als er den Arm betrachtete. „Ganz klar gebrochen. Das muss auf jeden Fall gerichtet werden. Da hat Ihr Gegner ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sie sollten den Arm unter keinen Umständen noch bewegen, am besten Sie legen ihn in eine Schlinge und machen sich direkt auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus“, stellte John fest.  
„Mediziner also“, erwiderte der andere zu Johns erstaunen. „Sie waren weg, sind heute erst wiedergekommen. Die Art wie sie den Mörder gestoppt haben zeigt, dass sie Erfahrung darin haben andere zu überwältigen. Also kein normaler Arzt. Militärarzt, das unterstreicht auch Ihr Haarschnitt und Ihre Haltung“, fuhr Sherlock fort und Johns erstaunen wurde immer größer. Er räusperte sich leicht. „Vielleicht sollte wir uns jetzt erstmal um Sie kümmern, bevor Sie mich weiter analysieren“, warf John ein, aber der andere machte keine Anstalten irgendetwas zu machen. Einen Augenblick musterte John ihn.  
„Darf ich?“, fragte er schließlich und deutete auf Sherlocks Schal. Dieser nickte leicht, noch immer den Blick auf John gerichtet. „Alles in Ordnung mit ihm?“, wollte der Mann wissen, der nach Sherlock gerufen hatte und sich mittlerweile als Detective Inspector herausgestellt hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte John wie abgeneigt der andere Sherlock zu sein schien, aber irgendwas war zwischen den beiden, was sie verband. Sherlock war offensichtlich kein Polizist, aber dennoch hatte der Detective Inspector gesagt, dass er ihnen helfen würde.  
John entschied, dass jetzt keine Zeit dafür war, die Verbindung zwischen den beiden weiter zu analysieren. Mit geübten Handgriffen verwendete John Sherlocks Schal als Schlinge und bot dem anderen dann seine Hand an, um aufzustehen. Dieser ignorierte die Geste aber und kämpfte sich selbst hoch. Ein letzter Blick auf John und den anderen Mann werfend stolperte er aus der Gasse heraus. Einen Augenblick schaute John dem anderen verwundert hinterher und war sich sicher, dass etwas an dem Bild falsch war, als er den jungen Mann am Ende der Gasse nach links abbiegen sah.  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er realisierte, was an dem Bild falsch war. John hatte damit gerechnet, dass der andere nach rechts gehen würde, lag das nächste Krankenhaus doch in diese Richtung. Einen weiteren Augenblick später rannte John dem anderen hinterher. Zu seinem Erstaunen war der andere schon eine ganze Ecke weit vorangekommen.  
„Sherlock, warten Sie“, rief er, als er den Dunkelhaarigen beinah erreicht hatte. Der angesprochene lief weiter, entweder hatte er John nicht gehört oder aber er ignorierte ihn. „Sie sollten das wirklich nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen, wenn sie weiterhin Verbrecher jagen wollen, dann sollten Sie das so schnell wie möglich behandeln lassen“, schimpfte John, als er mit dem andern gleich auf war. „Das geht Sie gar nichts an“, erwiderte der andere kühl. „Fein, wie Sie wollen, dann werde ich sie jetzt wohl mitnehmen“, zischte John und griff den anderen fest am Arm.  
Dieser schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als John sich herumdrehte und den anderen mit in die andere Richtung schleifte. Es dauerte nicht lange da spürte John die heftige Gegenwehr. John zog den anderen dicht zu sich. „Entweder Sie kommen jetzt freiwillig mit oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es nicht mehr so auffällig ist, dass ich Sie gegen Ihren Willen ins Krankenhaus bringe“, drohte er Sherlock. Sofort hörte dieser auf sich zu wehren und schaute John überrascht an. John war selbst überrascht was für eine Wirkung seine Drohung auf den anderen hatte. Er spürte ein leichtes Beben durch dessen Körper gehen. Als er den anderen musterte, fiel ihm als erstes die leichte Röte auf dessen Wagen auf, die sich ganz deutlich gegen die ansonsten blasse Haut abhob.  
„Geht doch“, stellte John fest, ohne sich im Klaren darüber zu sein, was für ein Gefühlschaos er gerade in dem anderen verursacht hatte.


	2. Kapitel 1

Lieber Sherlock,

du fehlst mir so sehr. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es jedes Mal mehr weh tut dich zurück zu lassen. Entweder vergesse ich einfach in der Zeit mit dir, wie schwer es ist nur mit der Erinnerung an dich zu leben oder es wird wirklich jedes Mal schwerer. Egal was von beide es ist oder ob es vielleicht sogar beides ist, sei dir gewiss, dass es mir jedes Mal schwer fällt dich zu verlassen. Erst wenn ich weg bin wird mir immer wieder schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr ich alles an die liebe, selbst dein nächtliches Violinen Spiel oder wenn du mit wehendem Mantel aus der Wohnung verschwindest.  
Jeden Morgen im Halbschlaf suche ich deine Nähe, bevor ich so wach bin, dass mir bewusst wird, dass ich auf diese erstmal verzichten muss. Tagsüber bleibt mir aktuell kaum eine freie Minute in der ich an dich denken an. Für den Augenblick ist das zwar ganz angenehm, aber dafür trifft es mich hinterher umso mehr. Aktuell ist die Situation sehr angespannt, aber noch sind die Konflikte weit entfernt.  
Ich hoffe es geht dir gut und die Kriminellen langweilen dich nicht zu sehr. Bitte versuch mich nicht zu sehr zu vermissen. Mir ist bewusst, dass das eine sehr schwere Bitte ist, da ich weiß wir schwer es mir selber fällt mich nicht jede freie Sekunde zurück zu dir nach London zu wünschen. Mach Greg nicht so viele Probleme und lass dich nicht von Mycroft unterkriegen. 

In Liebe,  
dein John


	3. Kapitel 2

Liebster John,

du brauchst das Adrenalin des Krieges so sehr, wie ich die Deduktionen und anspruchsvolle Verbrechen brauche. Auch wenn ich die Zeit, die wir gemeinsam verbringen liebe, so merke ich doch immer wie sehr es dich kurz vor Beginn deiner Einsätze wieder in die Ferne zieht. Du kannst nicht ohne. Genauso, wie ich nicht ohne meine Fälle kann. Natürlich fehlst du mir und ich vermisse dich unendlich, aber wer wäre ich denn, wenn ich dir verbieten wollen würde, deiner Bestimmung zu folgen. 

Komm bitte heile wieder. Ich liebe dich,  
Sherlock


	4. Kapitel 3

Liebster Sherlock,

bei mir ist alles in Ordnung. Die Konflikte scheinen sich immer mehr zu beruhigen. Ich habe jetzt mehr Möglichkeiten mit anderen zusammen zu sitzen. Wir spielen häufig Karten oder Rugby. Einer meiner Soldaten, William, hat ziemliches Heimweh. Es ist sein erster Auslandseinsatz. Wir versuchen ihn ein wenig abzulenken. Er ist noch so jung. Ich kann mich kaum noch daran erinnern, wie ich damals angefangen habe.  
Ich vermisse dich. Du fehlst mir. Dein Lächeln fehlt mir, dieses ganze bestimmte Lächeln, was nur mir gilt.

In Liebe,  
John


	5. Kapitel 4

Lieber Sherlock,

es ist so typisch für dich, dass du so wenig schreibst. Ich hoffe, dass es dir dennoch gut geht und alles in Ordnung ist. William scheint sich immer mehr an den Krieg zu gewöhnen. Meine Kollegen haben gesagt, dass es ihm guttut, dass er mit mir einen so erfahrenen Captain an der Seite hat. Ansonsten ist die Situation weiterhin sehr ruhig. Wir haben wenig zu tun.  
Du fehlst mir.

Ich liebe dich.  
John


	6. Kapitel 5

John,

ich hoffe deine Soldaten wissen zu schätzen, was sie an dir haben, so aufopferungsvoll, wie du dich um sie kümmerst. Bei mir ist alles in Ordnung, die Verbrecher halten mich auf Trab.

Du fehlst mir,  
Sherlock


End file.
